Apparence
by Jilljelly
Summary: Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, mais pas toujours dans l'intention de nuire. C'est parfois la seule solution qui se présente à nous.


Titre : Apparence

Auteur : Jillyjelly

Disclaimer : Mis à part l'intrigue tout appartient à J.

Bonjour à toutes et à tous (si jamais un être masculin pointait sa truffe par ici) !

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous me donnerez vos avis ^-^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 1: la rentrée

Il fit la moue et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Une tignasse brune aux reflets cuivrés entourait un visage fin constellé de taches de rousseur. Deux grands yeux couleur menthe à l'eau pourvus de longs cils sombres le fixaient avec scepticisme. Il était fort grand et plutôt mince, pour ne pas dire maigre, se tenant comme ces adolescents qui, suite à une poussée de croissance fulgurante, ne savent plus comment disposer de leur corps.

Ça devrait le faire, pensa-t-il. Au final il n'y avait aucune raison qu'un quelconque problème ne survienne. Il se retourna et s'assit dans le canapé en cuir noir qui trônait dans son salon. Il prit la tasse qui reposait sur la table basse en bois sombre, but une gorgée et se renfrogna. Son thé était froid. Le délaissant, il saisit l'enveloppe à côté. Elle contenait son inscription à la faculté de potions de l'université anglaise de magie au nom d'Andrew L. Smith. Un nom anglais des plus banals. Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à remercier la vieille chouette pour cela, elle lui simplifiait grandement la vie.

Il se leva, vérifia une dernière fois son sac préparé pour les cours et enfila un veston en cuir. Sa baguette, rangée dans la poche intérieure, fourmillant légèrement. Pas que son ancienne baguette lui manquait, il ne savait de toute façon pas du tout où ni dans quelle état elle avait fini, mais celle-ci avait un caractère bien trempé. Bois d'orme et ventricule de dragon, joliment taillée. Il prit une grand inspiration et transplana avec un léger bruit.

Pour éviter un trop grand rassemblement de sorciers au même endroit, les différentes facultés avait été réparties dans tout le pays.

Celle de potions était perdue au milieu de magnifiques paysages écossais, pas loin de Poudlard au final bien que le complexe ne lui ressemblait en rien. Il s'agissait d'une grande bâtisse moderne en forme de U dont le centre était une cour pourvue de splendides fontaines. Au loin on apercevait de nombreuses serres qui servaient à faire pousser différents ingrédients ainsi qu'une forêt bien moins sinistre que la Forêt Interdite. La grande tour à l'ouest devait être l'observatoire, les cycles astraux ayant une influence plus que conséquente sur la préparation des potions.

La journée était ensoleillée bien que plutôt fraîche, un petit vent ébouriffait ses cheveux. Il planait dans l'air une odeur douce d'herbe fraîchement coupée et un léger parfum de fleurs provenant des bosquets décoratifs du parc.

Il avançait à grand pas, croisa quelques regards qui lui semblaient familiers et pourtant personne ne vint le saluer. Normal. D'autres visages lui étaient tout à fait inconnus et certains amenaient une touche d'exotisme à l'endroit, ce n'était pas si étonnant quand on savait que la faculté de potions anglaise était l'une des plus réputées au monde. Y être accepté n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde, mais il était loin d'être tout le monde justement.

Il se présenta au bureau administratif et un vieux sorcier rabougri examina ses papiers à l'aide d'une loupe gigantesque. Une fois la paperasse faite, le vieux lui demanda sèchement sa baguette comme pièce d'identité. Il lui présenta la pièce de bois qui fit quelques étincelles rougeoyantes dans la paume du vieillard qui faillit tomber de sa chaise.

"Désolé, elle est plutôt méfiante envers les inconnus" marmonna-t-il. Le sorcier lui lança un regard noir puis repoussa vers lui la baguette à l'aide de sa plume.

Le premier cours ne commençant que l'après-midi, les étudiants avaient la matinée pour visiter les lieux à leur aise et prendre leurs marques. Il sortit de son sac une flasque en argent et but quelques gorgées. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Après un état des lieux plutôt sommaire, le jeune homme se dit qu'il avait besoin de calme avant d'affronter la tempête d'élèves et le lot de questions qui accompagnait. Puis même si le parc était superbe et les locaux agréables, toute la modernité tranchait avec le vieux château qu'il considérait auparavant comme sa maison. Les escaliers étaient fixes, les portraits n'étaient que de grands noms qui arboraient une mine sérieuse et regardaient les étudiants avec mépris. Pas un passage secret à l'horizon, comme si tout cela appartenait aux joies de l'enfance et qu'il était désormais temps d'être un adulte qui construit son avenir.

La bibliothèque semblait être le lieu qu'il lui fallait. Andrew y serait très probablement seul, qui viendrait s'embêter à la bibliothèque le premier jour ? Il se sourit à lui-même. Oh il connaissait une insupportable petite personne qui était très certainement déjà à la bibliothèque de sa propre faculté, dévorant la moitié des ouvrages tout en connaissant déjà sur le bout des doigts le cursus de première année. Deux énormes portes en bois massif décorées de gravures représentant de grandes scènes de l'histoire anglaise de la magie menaient à la pièce. Il poussa le battant sans aucune difficulté malgré son apparente lourdeur.

Le jeune sorcier déboucha sur une vaste salle au plafond haut. Des nombreuses fenêtres offraient à la pièce une clarté sans pareille, propice à l'étude. De longues tables permettaient à plusieurs étudiants de s'asseoir côte à côte pour travailler leurs cours. Les étagères montaient jusqu'au plafond, sur chaque extrémité se trouvait une échelle coulissante pourvue de roues permettant l'accès aux ouvrages les plus élevés.

Il erra dans la pièce tentant de trouver la place idéale pour laisser libre cours à ses pensées. Il avança dans les rangées, apercevant une étudiante aux cheveux relevés en un chignon sauvage plongée dans un vieux grimoire poussiéreux. Il continua sa recherche quand il eut, soudain, un déclic. Il connaissait cette tignasse folle.

Il rebroussa chemin jusqu'au niveau de la longue table où se trouvait l'étudiante. Il se Massa pensivement la joue tandis que des souvenirs de sa troisième année remontaient à la surface. C'était bien elle. Hermione Granger.

Il restait là, immobile, tandis que milles questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. La facilité lui conseillait de continuer son chemin et de se trouver un autre endroit, si possible le plus loin de l'étudiante. Mais, une part de lui même voulait tenter l'impossible : se lier d'amitié avec Hermione Granger, sorcière la plus prometteuse de sa génération, sauveuse du monde sorcier avec Harry Potter dit le binoclard et Ron Weasley dit la belette avec qui elle forme le Trio d'or et, par-dessus tout, ennemie jurée de Draco Malfoy durant leur scolarité.

Il avança à pas de loup vers la table où elle se trouvait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Doucement, il lui toucha l'épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement et, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch, se retrouva avec une baguette plantée dans la jugulaire. Un mélange de détermination et de peur se lisait d'a les deux grands yeux noisettes qui lui faisaient face. La guerre n'avait épargné personne et encore moins ceux qui se trouvaient aux premières lignes.

"- Qui es-tu?" feula-t-elle.

"- Smith. Andrew Lysander Smith. Enchanté!

\- Tu n'étais pas à Poudlard pourtant tu sembles anglais au possible. D'où viens-tu ?

\- Mon père était une sorte d'explorateur. Comme ma mère est morte en couche, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'accompagner. Du coup, j'ai eu la majorité de mes cours par correspondance et, quand nous nous arrêtions plus longtemps, je fréquentais un précepteur de la région. Malheureusement, il s'est fait tué durant la guerre."

Ils se fixèrent un moment, Hermione l'examinait. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle regarda d'abord puis, en haussant les épaules, la saisit à son tour.

"- Et toi, tu es ?

\- Hermione Granger, mais ne vient pas me faire croire que tu l'ignorais.

\- Bien sûr que non, Granger. Mais je sais me montrer poli."

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, tiquant sur la façon qu'il avait eu de prononcer son nom. Mal à l'aise, Andrew préféra changer de sujet.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lire de si intéressant en ce radieux jour de rentrée des classes ?

\- C'est un grimoire sur les baumes et potions druidiques, leur usage de la sauge est tout simplement fascinant ! Qui plus est, comme le savoir à cette époque était principalement traduit oralement, ce grimoire est l'un des rares et des plus complets existant au monde!"

Là il retrouvait l'étudiante avide de savoir et un brin insupportable qu'il avait côtoyé dans le passé. Ils passèrent ensemble le reste de leur temps libre, à lire, discuter et débattre de l'ouvrage qui se trouvait entre eux deux. Andrew se rendit compte que la conversation d'Hermione était, au final, bien plus intéressante et cultivée qu'il n'y songeait. Elle ne régurgitait pas simplement ce qu'elle connaissait, elle faisait des liens avec tout son savoir et prenait parti. Quand à elle, elle était étonnée d'avoir pu trouver un autre étudiant avec qui elle pouvait avoir une discussion sans que celui-ci soit larguer après cinq minutes. Elle adorait ses amis, mais ce n'était décidément pas avec Ron et Harry dont on pouvait débattre de l'importance de l'inclinaison du solaire corrélée au mouvement de la lune dans l'élaboration de la potion Tue-Loup.

"-Au fait Smith, j'ai vu tes résultats au concours en y pensant. Plutôt impressionnant pour quelqu'un à la scolarité plus que chaotique."

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil tandis que le sorcier mimait quelque chose qui devait ressembler à une révérence.

"-Un compliment sur mon intellectuel venant d'Hermione Granger, Merlin je me sens défaillir !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire, troublant le calme qu'impose normalement la bibliothèque. Il fut rapidement l'heure de se rendre à leur premier cours. Tout naturellement, ils firent route ensemble, donnant lieu à de nombreuses messes-basses sur leur passage : mais qui est cet inconnu (plutôt charmant) qui semble être ami avec Hermione Granger? Les commérages universitaires étaient bel et bien lancés. La jeune sorcière décréta qu'Andrew serait son compagnon de banc, car, pour survivre au cursus universitaire, mieux valait réunir le plus de neurones possibles. Qui plus est, ils semblaient tous deux avec des spécialités différentes ce qui pourrait n'être qu'un avantage pour les travaux à effectuer durant l'année.

Le premier cours était donné par une minuscule sorcière aux cheveux grisonnants, tellement petite qu'elle devait probablement partager une partie de son génome avec le professeur Flitwick. C'était plus une introduction qu'un cours, le mettant en garde que le niveau universitaire ainsi que la charge de travail étaient bien différent de ce qu'on avait attendu d'eux auparavant. Elle expliquait les principes essentiels de la réalisation des potions posant de temps à autres des questions auxquelles Hermione s'empressait de répondre. Andrew, ne voulant pas se laisser concurrencer, montra que lui aussi était tout à fait capable de répondre aux questions tandis que le reste de l'amphithéâtre les fixait, dubitatif. Avec eux deux parmis les élèves, il allait être compliqué de se démarquer.

La journée s'acheva pour les deux sorciers. C'est sur l'air de transplanage qu'ils se souhaitèrent un bon week-end, après avoir échangé leur adresse respective. En effet, ils se trouvaient que chacun possédait des ouvrages qui intéressait grandement l'autre ainsi, ils pourraient se les prêter par hiboux ou se faire parvenir des notes lorsque l'un ou l'autre devait s'absenter.

Andrew se retrouva devant sa porte. Sa journée avait pris une tournure étrange, à laquelle il n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce que songer. Mais il en était heureux. C'était pour lui une énième preuve qu'il pouvait prendre un nouveau départ. Un fourmillement lui saisit tout le corps, il tressaillit. Après avoir vidé et rangé le contenu de son sac, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche reposante. Quand il entra dans la pièce, c'est un sorcier plus petit, aux cheveux blonds presques blancs, la mâchoire pointue et pourvus d'yeux gris orageux qui se reflétait dans le miroir.

C'est ainsi que s'acheva la première journée de cours de Draco Malfoy.

…..

Merci pour votre lecture !

N'hésitez pas à me partager vos avis en rêviez ça me ferait un énorme plaisir ! :3

Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans un maximum de deux semaines :)

Bisous sur la fesse gauche !


End file.
